The End
by MarcelineFan
Summary: Lord Hater is set on revenge after an innocent accident involving a sword with a diamond blade and an ax. Sylvia's POV. Rated T for gore and character death.
1. The End

**I do not own Wander Over Yonder.**

**Before I start this story, I'm going to say that I love Wander Over Yonder, but I had this idea in my head for a short time, and I wanted to create a story that shows that even though there's a bright side to everything, there's also a dark side.**

**Warning: Contains slight gore and character death.**

* * *

_Run._

That was the only word going through my mind as I zoomed at high-speed through the thick, black forest, sweat dripping down my face. The only light to guide me illuminated from the fiery red moon hanging in the night sky above like a gem. But I didn't have time to marvel speechless at its haunting beauty. I had to keep him...Wander...safe from that power-hungry lunatic. I felt his cold, fragile body hugging my neck tightly as he hung on to me for dear life. His warm tears mixed in with my endless perspiration, but I didn't care. Lord Hater was gaining on us faster every second.

The boom of his energy blasts hitting every tree in his way was deafening. The shockwave that came from the force of each impact was just as overwhelming. I gritted my teeth together in mixed emotions of anger, fear, and bewilderment; Lord Hater had never been as powerful as he was at that moment. It was hard to believe that someone as sweet and innocent Wander could have ben the reason for his sudden burst of destructive power and insanity. As I continued to push myself forward, I thought back to that small incident that led to the big, catastrophic conclusion.

* * *

_It was a bright, joyful day for me and Wander as we began to explore our most recent destination. The inhabitants were kind and helpful, not only because Wander was exactly the same, but they had also heard about our exploits of helping other planets and halting all of Lord Hater's plans of universal domination. Wander seemed to be enjoying the praise and gratitude, and I was okay with it._

Until things started to take a unnoticed turn for the worse.

_A short time after we began our newest exploration, Wander's attention was directed towards a small corner shop with items on display in the window. He sneaked towards the display while my back was turned. By the time I noticed his disappearance, he was pressing his face against the glass and staring at one particular item. I sighed irritably and followed suit._

_"Wander, what are you doing?" I asked monotonously and stared at him. He answered without taking his face from the window._

_"Sylvia, do you see that amazin' blade there?" He pointed at the object in question and I looked at that general direction._

_Sitting in the very center of the displayed items was a tall sword in a clear display case shining in the sunlight. The hilt of the sword looked like pure twisted gold with a sharp end, and the blade of the weapon seemed to be made of an extremely pale blue gem of some kind. The sword was very impressive, but I didn't let my neutral attitude change as I turned back to Wander._

_"Yeah, so?" He pried his face from the glass and looked at me like he was in a trance. "...What?"_

_"So, it's perfect!" he exclaimed in amazement, and glanced distantly at the object in brief silence. "I need it."_

_"Wait a second," I began sternly. " Okay, first of all, that thing looks like it caught a _fortune_; second, there is no _way_ in this galaxy that I am leaving _you _with a potential death sentence." Wander looked at me with an expression so sad that I actually felt a pang of guilt for my words._

_"But _Syl-vi-aaa..._" He dragged my name out for a dramatic emphasis. "What if I'm attacked by somethin' like Captain Tim, and you aren't around? Or even worse, if you get attacked and I need to save you? I'd rather defend myself than get my heart stolen by a blood-thirsty beast. Wouldn't you want the same thing...?" His eyes grew puppy-like, and it took all my strength not to cry from his sad little orbs. The idea of leaving Wander alone was ludicrous to me, but the mere memory of that monster made me shudder involuntarily. I sighed, coming to a reluctant but reasonable decision._

_"...Fine...we'll get the stupid sword..." His features brightened almost immediately as he gave me a spine-crushing hug. I'd forgotten that Wander could be stronger than he looks when he's extremely overjoyed. "Thank you _SO _much, Syl! You won't regret it, I swear!"_

If only he'd realized how wrong he was...

_Once he let me go, he practically flew through the door of the store in a green and orange blur. I had to catch my breath from his sudden burst of strength, but I eventually walked calmly through the door myself._

_The faint ringing of the doorbell broke the silence as I looked around the shop. It was obviously a weaponry store, as various swords, blasters, and handheld weapons were hung on the walls and displayed in a glass section of the checkout counter. Standing behind the register was a short blue-green creature with a black moustache, bow tie, and a white suit shirt smiling at me. I walked toward him, trying my best to conjure a small smile. Wander was standing by the man with a huge grin on his face._

_"Ah, Wander and Sylvia," he greeted respectfully. "The famous dynamic duo! What a pleasant surprise having you here. Welcome to Willy's Weaponry Warehouse! What can I do for ya?"_

_The man was so courteous and genuine that I couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in his presence. "Well, Mr. Willy, me and my pal here are looking to buy a sword," I explained politely. He grinned wider as his eyebrows shot up gently._

_"A sword you say? Well, luckily you've come to the right place!" Willy walked over to a panel in the counter and lifted it up to get out. "I have plenty of swords from plenty of galaxies to choose from! Would you like to see the full collection?"_

_"Oh no, that won't be necessary," I insisted quickly. "We've already chosen one. That one in the window, with the blue gem blade?" I pointed at the sword that Wander had been examining earlier. The store owner looked at the sword with a nod of approval._

_"Oh, of course!" He happily walked over to the sword and pulled out a set of keys from a hidden pocket. "You've made a good choice." He stuck a key into the keyhole on the case and unlocked it from the display. Very carefully, Willy pulled the glass container off, set it down, and gently picked the sword up._

_"This beauty here is called the Diamond Blade," he explained. "The blade of the sword is said to be made of a magical diamond that can cut through any known material in the universe." Wander stared in complete awe at the weapon, but I just smiled with satisfaction._

_"It's impressive," I commented. "But how much does it _cost_?" Willy tapped his chin thoughtfully before replying._

_"To be honest, this priceless piece of weaponry is usually worth 600 gold and silver pieces..." My smiled faltered slowly at the news. Wander just ran his fingers over the sword longingly, obviously not listening. "But for you two, I can set a nice discount of 200 bronze pieces, or just 50 platinum pieces. Your choice."_

_My small frown turned into a indecisive smirk. "Hmmm...okay. Platinum pieces are fine." I grabbed Wander's large hat off of his head and pulled out a brown drawstring sack. I stuck my hand in to count and pull out the correct amount of pieces. "...48...49...50. Here you go, 50 platinum pieces."_

_Willy smiled warmly as we exchanged the pieces and the sword. "Thanks a lot, folks. The sword is yours. Have a good day!"_

_I gave a friendly wave as I dragged a dazed Wander out of the store. "Come by anytime!" the kind store owner shouted as we left. The second we walked out of the shop, I decided to do the one thing that I vowed not to do unless it was an emergency..._

_I let Wander hold the sword._

_He lifted the sword into the air with one arm and watched the tip of the blade reflect the sunlight. Then he pulled it down and started slicing the air and spinning it around._

_"Isn't it great, Syl?" he asked me joyfully. "Our very own blade! We can slice and dice every evil thing that comes our way!" He swung it towards a nearby tree and barely missed the plant's trunk. I tried to grab him and slow him down, but I never even got a grip on his shoulder._

_"Hey, Wander," I began cautiously, trying to get his attention. "You should be careful with that thing! It can slice right through anything, so try not to hit anything!"_

_But Wander seemed to be completely focused on balancing the hilt of the Diamond Blade on his forehead. "Don't worry," he tried to assure me. "I can handle it. I just need to test it out a little, that's all..." Before I could say anything else, he grabbed the golden handle and raised it high up in the air. He dramatically swung it down, and I heard a jingling, slashing sound. I looked at the place where the blade landed to see a piece of rope nailed to the ground cut in half._

That was when it happened...

_The rope seemed to be part of a pulley system holding up a large grey boulder. Since the rope was cut, the boulder dropped to the ground and hit one end of a seesaw, causing the ball on the other end to fly into the air towards a large wooden pole. The ball knocked the pole over, and it hit the lever of a machine. A large ax shot out of the machine and spun in the air. Finally, the ax impaled itself into the arm of a tall, familiar figure wearing a black robe and cut it off completely. The figure screamed in agony and grabbed the ax handle. It yanked the ax, which was covered in a dark red liquid, out of its shoulder. Once it turned around, I was shocked to see the angry, glowing green eyes of Lord Hater staring towards us. The sky started to turn from a brilliant blue with a cheerful yellow sun to an ominous purple with an angry red moon._

_"Uh oh..." Wander whispered fearfully. I gulped and felt a drop of sweat go down my temple._

_"YOU..." he boomed viciously. He dropped the ax and thrust his arm out, and Wander started to glow green next to me. He lifted into the air, dropping the sword, and flew full-speed towards Lord Hater's glowing green hand. He screamed horrifically as he flew through the air and eventually stopped in front of Lord Hater. I gasped and looked down to my side to see the blue blade on the ground. I gritted my teeth angrily, picked up the sword, and ran as fast as I could towards the towering figure._

_"Do you think this is FUNNY!?" Lord Hater shouted and squeezed his fist together. Wander's body started to look crushed and his face began to turn a dark blue. I ran faster as I realized that he was suffocating. "Did you think you could get away with THIS!? THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I GAVE YOU YOUR CHANCES! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED!" I could see that Lord Hater's eyes were turning a frightening blood red. As I got closer, I held the sword so that it would spear right into his stomach area. Finally, after was seemed like an eternity, I reached him and jammed the blade into his stomach as deep as I could._

_He screamed again and dropped Wander to the ground. I reacted quickly and snatched him into my arms. Lord Hater thrust his arm towards me and I flew harshly across the ground with Wander in my arms. He grabbed the hilt of the Diamond Blade and pulled it out. The blood on the blade soaked into the beautiful diamond and turned it into hideous black obsidian. He thrust the sword high into the air and a strike of lightning from the angry storm clouds gathered high above hit the blade, causing it to glow a menacing emerald green. He jammed it into the ground, causing a crevice to split in the ground. By then the planet's inhabitants were fleeing in fear from the scene. The crevice split the ground right below me and I nearly fell into he dark abyss. Luckily, I was able to grab the edge of a piece of ground sticking out, but Wander was about to fall straight into the darkness._

_"WANDER!" I screeched in horror and reached for his hand. I was able to get a good grip and pulled him into my arm. With my free hand I climbed back up to the edge of the crevice and pulled myself up to the surface. After I caught my breath, I looked around for the nearest safe place to go. The entrance to a dark forest caught my eye, and I went in that direction. Lord Hater looked towards me, growled, and flew into the forest behind me._

* * *

As the memory ended, I put my attention back towards running as fast as my legs could carry me. But by then, I could barely go on any longer, and an opening in the clusters of dark trees and shrubs became visible. I forced myself to keep going until I reached the opening, hoping it was a way out. My faith disintegrated when I reached the opening, only to find out that a towering boulder stood in my way. I looked around frantically for a way around it, but any escape routes my either side of me were blocked by the thick forest foliage. A loud zap behind me caused me to turn my head around, and my heart dropped to my stomach. Lord Hater was hovering above the ground, and he looked angry with his sword in his hand. I felt Wander raise his head on my back and heard him gasp in terror.

"You can run, but you can't hide..." Lord Hater said with a hint of insanity in his voice. He thrust his hand out before him, and both me and Wander glowed green. Lord Hater swiped his hand forcefully on one side, and I flew against a tree trunk. I felt dazed and lightheaded as I watched the Diamond Blade hover before Lord Hater, glowing the same green as both his hand and Wander's body. I could see tears of fear and sadness falling down Wander's cheeks.

"Don't do this..." he whispered shakily. "...please..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to..." Lord Hater grinned with malice. "I told you time and time again, not to mess with me... If you'd just gotten that through your _thick skull_, you wouldn't be in this mess now would you? It's too bad. I thought I was actually starting to enjoy your company... You messing up my plans for world domination, and me chasing after you, trying to obliterate you..." He chuckled cruelly. "Oh, good times. But I'm afraid this is the end. The end for _you_."

The green glow on the sword seemed to get bigger and brighter with each passing second. I knitted my eyebrows in complete anger at Lord Hater and balled my fists together. I growled loudly and, knowing the possible consequences that Wander could face because of my actions, tried to hold my emotions back. I watched as Wander closed his eyes and bit his lip, willingly accepting his possible fate. Lord Hater flashed a smile of satisfaction as he prepared to shoot the blade towards Wander.

"Say good bye forever, _Wander_..." he said victoriously. I could no longer stand by and watch my best friend meet his untimely death, so I ran towards Lord Hater with my fist in punching position. Just as he shot the sword, I screamed in pure fury and, with all my strength, punched him in the jaw. While he fell to the ground in a daze, the force of his shot was so strong that the sword shot towards Wander even without Lord Hater's magic.

I was overflowing with joy as I watched Wander open his eyes and just barely dodge the sharp tip of the Diamond Blade as it pushed itself into the rock. He lay face down on the ground, and I could hear him panting furiously. I wanted to run over to him and embrace him as tight as I could, but I decided against it and ran over to the sword impaled in the hard rock. I quickly pulled the blade out of its stony prison and walked towards Lord Hater, who had propped himself on his elbow. Once I was standing right next to him, I pressed a foot against his chest and held the sword above me, ready to strike.

"Hm, look how the tables have turned," I said ironically. "I guess this the end. _Your _end."

Then, with all my anger and subdued fear, I sliced the blade cleanly through his neck. Even though his head was obviously amputated, I continued to smash his skull with the blade until there were only small pieces of bones and green brain tissue left. I panted from the effort of slicing his neck in half and dropped the sword to the ground. The black obsidian disappeared in a swirling black mist, leaving the original blue diamond in its place. But at that moment I remembered the reason why I killed Lord Hater and turned towards Wander. He was in fetal position with his hat over his body, shaking violently and whimpering softly. My anger turned into concern as I ran over to him and sat on the ground next to him.

"...Wander..." I called gently and examined him. "...you can come out now..." He stopped shaking and whimpering and, after a moment of silence, his hat started to slowly slide off his body until all that was covered was his face.

"Is it over...?" he asked quietly. I smiled in relief.

"Yes, it's over..." I replied, and he lifted the hat up to its rightful place. Then he looked at me with a smile.

"Sylvia, I just want you to know...that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me..." That declaration warmed my heart and I hugged him to me wholeheartedly.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you," I said matter-of-factly. "You're my best friend, after all..." I looked over to Lord Hater's dead corpse and noticed the shining sword.

"Hey, Wander, you were right," I admitted playfully. "We really _did _need that sword." His signature grin formed on his face.

"Told you so," he said proudly. He snuggled against me and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, I heard a soft snoring and looked down and Wander to see that he was already asleep and a small smile. I hadn't noticed the bags under his eyes until then, so I decided to get some sleep myself. I got in a comfortable seating position and eventually drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber with Wander by my side.

* * *

**I had a darker, much gory-er version of the ending in mind, but decided to go with something more subtle. For those of you who would like to see that version of the ending, go to Chapter 2. **

**Review your thoughts on this chapter, and be honest (but not BRUTALLY honest).**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Welcome to the alternate ending.**

**In this ending, the gore is a little more intense and the character death is for a character that I'm sure nobody wants to see dead.**

**Warning: Contains intense gore and major character death.**

* * *

"You can run, but you can't hide..." Lord Hater said with a hint of insanity in his voice. He thrust his hand out before him, and both me and Wander glowed green. Lord Hater swiped his hand forcefully on one side, and I flew against a tree trunk. I felt dazed and lightheaded as I watched the Diamond Blade hover before Lord Hater, glowing the same green as both his hand and Wander's body. I could see tears of fear and sadness falling down Wander's cheeks.

"Don't do this..." he whispered shakily. "...please..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to..." Lord Hater grinned with malice. "I told you time and time again, not to mess with me... If you'd just gotten that through your _thick skull_, you wouldn't be in this mess now would you? It's too bad. I thought I was actually starting to enjoy your company... You messing up my plans for world domination, and me chasing after you, trying to obliterate you..." He chuckled cruelly. "Oh, good times. But I'm afraid this is the end. The end for _you_."

The green glow on the sword seemed to get bigger and brighter with each passing second. I knitted my eyebrows in complete anger at Lord Hater and balled my fists together. I growled loudly and, knowing the possible consequences that Wander could face from Lord Hater because of my actions, tried to hold my emotions back. I watched as Wander closed his eyes and bit his lip, willingly accepting his possible fate. Lord Hater flashed a smile of satisfaction as he prepared to shoot the blade towards Wander.

"Say good bye forever, _Wander_..." he said victoriously. I could no longer stand by and watch my best friend meet his untimely death, so I ran towards Lord Hater with my fist in punching position. Just as he shot the sword, I screamed in pure fury and, with all my strength, punched him in the jaw. While he fell to the ground in a daze, the force of his shot was so strong that the sword shot towards Wander even without Lord Hater's magic.

"WANDER!"

When Wander opened his eyes, it broke my heart to see the Diamond Blade impale him in his fragile chest and through the huge rock, killing him instantly. Blood trickled from the hole, and it dripped down from his mouth as well. I stared in overwhelming pain and sadness at the gut-wrenching scene and actually threw up on the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes as I reluctantly moved closer to his corpse. I stood in front of him and tried desperately to hold in my sad tears. But I no longer had the strength to hold on, and I knelt to the ground and wept silently. The tears flowed like waterfalls as I let out my unbearable emotions. I could hear Lord Hater's cruel laughing from behind and saw the blood covered blade slide out of Wander's body and towards Lord Hater.

"Finally! After all this time, I've _finally_ gotten my revenge on _him_!" he shouted triumphantly. "No more WANDER! Now I can _rule_ the universe!" The last thing I heard was his loud cackle before a green light signaled that he was gone.

I looked at Wander's crumpled dead body laying before me. The pain stung even worse as I picked him up in my arms. His slimy intestines and organs spilled out on the ground, covered in blood. I finally broke down and sobbed until my face was soaking wet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched into the air as I hugged his body to mine and sobbed more than I ever had in my entire life.

* * *

**When I imagined this version it was a lot sadder in my head...but remember, I warned you.**

**Review your thoughts on this chapter, and be honest (but not BRUTALLY honest).**


End file.
